


The Cabin in the Woods: Part One

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Cabin in the Woods [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters go on vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin in the Woods: Part One

“Did you get the beer?”

“Yes, Dean, for God sake, I got the beer.”

“Pie?” Dean looked at brother seriously. “You got the pie, right?”

“Was it on the list you gave me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I got the pie.” Sam shoved a huge plastic crate of supplies into his brother's arms. 

“The hell is wrong with you? PMS?”

“I hate grocery shopping.”

“Yeah, but it's for a good cause.” Dean was grinning as he loaded the back seat of the Impala with the crate. “A vacation. This is huge for us.”

“Three days in a dusty old cabin is hardly a vacation.”

“It ain't any old cabin, Sammy. You remember we went there as kids? You swam in the lake.”

“While you drove out of town to crappy bars picking up girls. Yeah, it was the best vacation of my childhood.” Sam deadpanned.

“Get in the fucking car and shut up.”

Sam laughed, he knew how easy it was to get a rise out of his brother, but he was truthfully looking forward to spending some time away from everything. Cas was house-sitting the bunker, hunting was put on hold and cell phones were switched off. It also meant loads of time with Dean. A life normally spent fighting and fucking, for the next three days, just a whole lot of fucking.

Dean sat quietly behind the wheel of the Impala, tapping his fingers gently and shook his head slowly.

“What's with you?”

“It's crazy. I can't remember the last time you and I drove somewhere that didn't involve hunting or almost certain death. Can you?”

“Nope.” Sam didn't even try to think because he knew it had been never. It was unsettling for both of them and almost felt as if it wasn't entirely allowed.  
Dean reached over and toyed with Sams collar. 

"No hiding." 

"No hiding." Sam felt his belly swarm with butterflies while letting out an involuntary whimper. "Please drive."

"Can you hold for the next four hours or am I going to have to pull over and suck your dick in an hours time?' Dean winked as Baby purred into life. 

"Shut up." 

"Slut," Dean smirked.

"Whore."

A four-hour drive for the Winchesters' was the equivalent of a 10-minute drive to the mall for regular people. They filled the time with drinking, singing, Dean losing concentration while telling his brother really long, filthy jokes and they had one graphic conversation about the logistics of anal sex. Dean wrestled with a rod like erection for half of the journey as a result. 

It was nearing 4 pm when they pulled up alongside the cabin they had visited as boys. It was much the same and had been maintained well by a local hunter who used the place as a vacation home for his family. There was a strict rule surrounding the cabin, it was for hunters yes, but it was forbidden to use it for anything supernatural. It was a haven. A respite holiday home for happy hunters.  
Its setting was picture postcard idyllic. Nestled on the edge of the neck of a lake which stretched out to freshwater and was surrounded by lush, green trees. It was completely secluded and peaceful. 

"It looks the same." Sam was overwhelmed and was immediately transported back to when he was 15 and how he felt the happiest he had ever felt. And how he and Dean had kissed on a sunny Spring afternoon when he was wet from a naked swim in the lake. "Everything changed that day."

"I know." Dean stroked Sams' cheek. "You okay baby boy?" 

Sam nodded, smiled and said he was very okay.

"Siesta?" 

"Yes." Dean had never said the word yes with such conviction as he unloaded the car. "You know why I love a siesta, Sammy?"

"Afternoon morning sex?"

"Afternoon morning sex. It's the world's most overlooked time for sex." 

The boys were happy to notice that the cabin had been left clean and stocked and more importantly the bed was freshly laid out.  
Dean set their crate of supplies down on the floor and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. 

"It's like freshly lain snow." The bed was covered in smooth crisp white sheets and a mountain of pillows. "Jims' wife is a very special lady."

Sam pressed himself up behind his brother and kissed his neck, hot breath steaming his skin. 

"Are you going to wreck me in that bed?" 

Dean turned around slowly.

"Oh baby, I am fucking wrecking you all over this joint.”

 

Sam was pretty shocked that their afternoon siesta had become exactly that. It was early evening when he woke, Dean was still sleeping. Sleeping like he was dead, mouth wide open. Sam knew, though, that he was very likely waking soon due to Deans' dick. It didn't matter whether he had been sleeping all night or was sat up in the front seat of Baby napping for 10 minutes, Deans' 'morning wood' was really something else and not limited to the 'morning'. Sam had some of the best sex of his life either bouncing on or being fucked with his brothers' morning glory.

“I made you a gift.” The voice was gruff and scratchy.

“I can see, thank you. I feel bad, I didn't get you anything.”

“We can work on that later.” Dean opened one eye, glancing at Sams' flaccid offering.

"Sammy, did you bring any of your panties with you?" 

"Erm, yeah. Why?"

"I.. I had this fucking dream." Dean slid shaky fingers down the shaft of his dick, pressed his thumb and forefinger around the base and squeezed it until it was vertical and violently standing proud from his body. "Look at it, baby. Fuck, lemme wear some."

"Seriously?" Sam knew that 'yes, seriously' was the answer because Dean looked desperately turned on as pre-come dripped from the head of his dick like fucking candle wax.

"It fucking hurts and my sack feels like it's gonna explode. You, you put me in a pair of your panties and I swear to God I'll spunk over that pretty face of yours as soon as the lace touches my skin."

"Jesus, De." Sam spun around on his ass and jumped off the bed. He so wanted to see this. Dean had always gotten off on Sam wearing panties, stockings, garter belts and bras. And at the same time always conveyed his alpha male stance of 'You ain't getting me in any of that lacy shit.' People can change, apparently.

Sam returned with a black pair of lace panties, see through with a cut-out panel in the back finished off with a huge satin bow which always sat like a dream just below Sams tailbone when he wore them.  
Dean was still on his back, gripping his dick and milking it steadily with two fingers. With his other hand, his balls. Round and heavy, and heaving against his palm. Sam slipped the panties over Deans' feet, up over his shins, knees and then up toward his thighs, there was a little resistance, but they slid on perfectly. 

"Let go of your junk and lift your ass up, lover." Deans hands dropped everything, placing them instead behind his head enabling him to get a better look. He lifted his ass as Sam hooked his cock into the panties, encasing his cute butt in lace. Dean groaned as his weeping penis was tucked away, the best it could be, and as he felt lace nestle up between his ass cheeks. Fuck, they were tight.  
Deans breath hitched as Sams long fingers danced over his pretty wrapped dick. It ached, fuck man, it really ached. So much so that the sensation traveled down to his hole. 

“Do I...Do I look good for you baby?”

Sam was unsure but infinitely more turned on by his brothers' delirious state. Absolutely high on arousal and in possession of zero morals.

“Tell me what you want. And I'll do it. Anything.”

“Anything?” Dean was gritting his teeth so hard they squeaked, his entire body was tense, a ticking time bomb of unexploded spunk.

Sam nodded.

“Put your hand down my panties and finger my cunt.” Dean eyed Sam carefully, through a sex-tinted haze, testing the water.

“Have you been a good girl?” Sam sat on his hip, jutting up against his brother and sucked on his middle finger, which he slipped inside the black lace panties completely ignoring Deans' aggressive erection and heaving sack.

“Fuck, yeah. I always am.” Dean let his legs fall open like a cheap slut and opened up allowing Sam to slip a barely moist finger into his 'cunt'. His breathing was ragged and pathetic as Sams' finger caught his semi-dry hole, his ignored cock throbbing and drizzling pre-come over his happy trail. Sam added another finger, moisture finally building, taking the edge from the rough ride of his fingers. 

“You enjoying that, baby girl?” Sam was beginning to enjoy the switch in roles. Dean was always such an alpha but watching his brothers' writhing body and gift wrapped cock in cute panties did something to Sam and suddenly switched something on him.

“Yeah.” Dean was meek and a little thrown by Sams' sudden change in demeanor. “Don't..don't stop.”

“I can't promise that.” Sam smirked and slipped in a third finger, he pounded and pumped so hard that the bed shook until he yanked his fingers out and he mounted his brother, placing himself across Deans' stomach, his painful dick grazing his ass crack. He held his fingers out, brushing them underneath Deans' nose then levered them into mouth with little grace. Dean wretched as fingertips stroked the back of his throat, the scent of his 'cunt' filling his mouth and nose. His hands, although free behaved in a way in which they were not. Stiff and tearing at the bed sheets. More so as Sam reached around and roughly backed himself onto Deans' dick. It had no fucking give in it. Like sitting on a cheap, unforgiving plastic dildo. Sams' fingers were still hooked inside Deans' mouth for no other reason that it was somewhere to hold on to as he lazily started to bounce on his brothers' dick.

Dean was lifted from the waist up as Sam tugged on his mouth, his asshole tightening around his brothers' dick. He was doing everything in his power not to bite down on Sams' slender fingers, instead moved his hands from the sheets to Sams' thighs. Deans' fingers sank into them as he bucked up into his asshole so fiercely it knocked the wind out of him.  
Within the blink of an eye, the roles switched back. Sams' thighs were being torn at with short, scratchy nails, the tips pressing against his taut flesh, sinking into his skin. Deans' hips were frantically bucking as a desperate snarl washed over his face.  
It was his 'you're getting fucked, bitch' face and it did exactly what it said on the can. Sam felt the uncompromising thud of his brothers dick vibrate through his entire body, the slamming of thighs on thighs and Deans' primal fuck-grunting.  
No one spoke. This kind of sex was as base at it got between them. No smiling, no dirty talk. No Sam flirting in sexy lingerie. And certainly no romantic skin stroking and 'are you okay, baby?' inquiries.

Deans' upper body tensed, he felt pain shoot down both of his arms which strengthened the grip he had on Sams' legs. Sam didn't blink once. He was nothing more than a decorative hole for his big brother to exploit.  
Sam was more than happy to provide this kind of service as he indulged in his own selfish act of frenetic wanking. It took his mind from the blood that was running from his thighs and the pounding pain surging through his chest from when Dean winded him. It was all part of it. He could hear him in his head, 'No pain, no gain, Sammy.'

Dean suddenly came to an abrupt halt. His dick buried inside his brother's asshole, his breathing was ragged and filtered through his teeth spraying spit over his chest. He lifted his obscene hips, rolled them once and came so hard he let out a raw, high-pitched moan which made Sam jump. A deep, wicked laugh erupted from the back of Deans' throat as his body waved through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sam made to move but was gripped tight by his brother who again rolled his hips making sure even the dark recesses of his brothers ass was painted with his primal spunk.

“De, my legs.” Sam prized Deans' hands from his thighs, lifted his ass and allowed his dick to slide from his junked ass. Dean winced. Sam sat next to him, head down examining the cuts on his thighs. Six crescent moon wounds, three in each thigh. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry.” Dean sat up, finally awake from his blinkered sex-stupor.

“It's okay.” Sam shrugged.

“It ain't okay. Jesus, why didn't you say anything?” Dean leaned over and kissed the cut, sucking up blood as he did. Sams' eyes widened.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Sams' belly flipped as his brother looked up, lips bloody.

“Cleaning you up, baby.”

“Yeah, but.”

“Yeah but what? Ain't the first time you got off watching me do this.”

“Dean, I didn't 'get off' on it.” Sam and his air-quotes, made Deans' teeth itch. “I had no soul.”

“And now you have no bedroom morals. Same thing. Kiss me. You know you want to. Suck your blood from my lips baby and I'll wank your dick.” Dean winked. That was enough to do it.

Dean rolled his brother onto his back and brushed his bloody mouth over his lips. Sam got off on it, of course, he did. If Dean Winchester said 'Fuck yourself with this cheeseburger while I watch' you would do it because he was persuasive and filthy and impossible to say no to.  
He twisted his fingers around Sams' dick, rubbing the head with his thumb and forefinger, pinching it roughly making Sam squeak into his mouth. 

“Come on baby.” Deans' hot words filled Sams' bloody mouth. “Come for Daddy. I'm hungry.”

Sam pressed his mouth against his brothers', the taste of metallic blood filling his mouth. He couldn't allow Dean to continue speaking. It was shameful how fast and hard he came when Dean ran loose with his sleazy mouth. But Dean prized himself away, a bloody smirk and wet tongue was now snaking down Sams' throat. Gentle bites and kisses scattered down his chest and stomach, and then his dick, sucked into Deans' mouth without warning. One suck, one deep hard suck, and Sams' dick was pumping his cream over his brothers' tongue. Dean made the most agreeable sounds as he ate and ate. Swallowing every last morsel, pulling away, checking for spills and then eating Sams' dick again to double check.

“De, fuck. Sensitive.” Sam was wincing and attempting to lever his greedy brother from his dick. “Dean! Please!” Finally, he pulled away with a hard meaningful 'suck and pop' which made Sams' teeth grit.

Dean looked up at his brother. His mouth was bloody, pupils blown and body drenched with sweat.

“What?” Dean smirked.

“Thanks for the new scars.”

“You are more than welcome. I thought it would be nice to add to the collection.”

“Just go easy, next time.”

“Sorry,” Dean said meekly. “I blame the panties.”


End file.
